earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Second German Empire
Second German Empire The Second German Empire was the 5th incarnation of Germany, acting as a reorganization of the previous German Federation. The German Federation was a federation of German peoples and towns, started on October 23rd by Paperpikmin in order to recreate the German nation. As they are the same nation, and are simply a reorganization of governance, they are both the 5th incarnation. It is the 5th incarnation of the German nation, preceded by the Republic of Germany, and succeeded by the Third German Empire, when the Second Empire dissolved on April 4th. The capital was Berlin. The nation was the spirit of the Reconstruction of Germany. The Federation was constructed by many semi-autonomous communities across Germany and other regions, especially France under West Francia. Despite this relative decentralization the central goverment maintains strong control over most towns in the nation, and the government is run by a dictator, Chancellor Paperpikmin. This has helped to stabilize Germany however, after other failed states such as Nazi Germany, whom were too authoritarian and as such declined sharply, and the Republic of Germany, which was far too autonomous and as such collapsed, and has created a general balance. During federal rule and later under the reorganized Second German Empire, many reforms were brought forward to centralize towns further, such as dissolving regional cliques, and bringing together an imperial council to decide matters. The new Empire was structured in a very different manner, with regions being abolished in favor of direct rule from a council of Germans, coming from many towns across the Empire. The council is the head of the federal government and military (and constituent militias), thus meaning in Germany the vast majority of governance comes directly from Berlin. The lack of a regional system in favor of a very strong federal government makes the Second Empire one of the most centralized and absolutist states on the server. The Kaiser Carlito II was the official head of state of the Empire, with Paper acting as Chancellor, handling diplomacy and colonial affairs. This is in stark contrast to the more decentralized Third German Empire which succeeded it. History German Reconstruction Federation Established After extensive talks with EchoOcelot Paperpikmin established a new German state in order to recreate the German nation. Initially success was seen, with a new town established and Berlin regained. This slowed as Paperpikmin became incredibly busy off the server. Nonetheless as November arrived the nation saw continued legitimacy and growth, however it is slow due to the major towns of Leipzig and Hamburg proving enormous obstacle. Many new alliances were quickly established, and diplomatic talks were made initially. Period of Growth The German Federation saw quick growth with the towns of Saronheim and Svartalheim joining, along with an agreement leading to the town of Royan joining soon after as well. This quick growth saw a spur of new activity within the new German state, and new alliances established and cemented, such as with Jing Dynasty. A major event occurred during this time known as the Siege of Svartalheim, where a force of raiders under the town of Catalonia were stopped by the German Federation in the first military victory of the nation. The nation saw increased legitimacy and prestige at this time, slowly distancing itself from the nazi past of Germany. German landscape and countryside was also reconstructed during this time. Increased growth led to the development of German institutions such as the Federal Council and Imperial Ministries. Hamburg Crisis Hitlar returned to the server with the goal to spark a reset by griefing the landscape. This led to mass bombardments of German countryside and destruction of the Rhineland. This however is not solidified, as there have been major attempts to undo the damages and start major pushback against Nazi Germany. Further attacks were conducted across all of Europe, and continue to cause severe geographic issues. Reconstruction of Munich After being unbanned, player 73beetle went on to reestablish the city of Munich, and began repairs. There was initial dispute with another German town, Hungary, as they owned an outpost. An agreement was made afterwards allowing Munich to expand and in return no annexation of Austria would occur. Surrender of the TMS Outpost Ever since the fall of the German Empire there was an outpost that blocked expansion for Ulm, and Saronheim, then Grunstadt. This outpost was established by The Money Store, under the PWW, to export sales into germany and gain profit. The outpost was highly unprofitable however, and led to much higher animosity against the PWW and later PI. The outpost continued to be a reminder of the destruction of Germany until November 23rd, 2017, when it was finally ceded to Germany after months of causing issues. This was the end of foreign entities influencing Germany, and soon before the town of Frankfurt left the PI, leading to it defacto being considered Germany. This meant the last obstacles to German reconstruction were Hamburg and Leipzig. Treaty of Ulm The treaty of Ulm marked an important pivot in German history, as it began to become more involved in global affairs. The treaty essentially bound Germany and Spain to defend each other in the event of a territorial dispute, to join in a war. This, along with other things decided in the Conference of Ulm, was very defining. The original goals were to solve the dispute in Iberia between the European Union and Spain, however the only significant result was the clear establishment of Germany's borders. Prior to the treaty it was still unclear what role Germany would play, however afterwards it became clear Germany intended to help repair Europe and act as a moderating force. This was immediately challenged afterwards. The Prussia Crisis The Prussia Crisis was the settlement of Pomeranian and Prussian territory by the European Union under Poland and Hungary. This sparked immediate outrage, and Paperpikmin immediately began readying for potential war. Discussions emerged afterwards, and as time passed it seemed increasingly likely that the territory would be reverted to German rule. Germany also had to contend with preventing a Holstein Crisis, leading to many Germans becoming increasingly angered with the EU and calling for combat. The Chancellor of Germany and President of the EU did not want war, however, as neither side was ready for a conflict that would entail, and continued to negotiate. During this time the town of Virmuni-Graham joined Germany, leading to a symbolic end to the Danzig Crisis that had historically helped to shatter Czecho-Yisrael and the Republic of Germany, even if the land wasn't actually given and it later went on to form India. Negotiations continued to deteriorate as December approached, however further attempts were made after past mistakes showed hostility as the wrong action. After Poland joined Spain after a dispute with the EU, an agreement was quickly made surrendering Prussia in return for compensation, marking the end of the crisis. Anschluss The Anchluss marked the period of German dominance across all of central Europe. The leader of the Austrian Empire, Oliveer, decided to join the German nation, and brought many constituent towns along with him. This had Austria formally annexed under the German Empire. During this time as well, Ian permanently moved to Germany, renaming the town to Danzig. This new growth saw the rise of Germany as a global superpower. Many new relations were formed, such as the guaranteeing of Oceania and the Malayan peoples against colonial rule, along with new alliances being forged. The period saw Kade leave Germany, after switching his town of Saronheim with Socciety, and leaving with Lorraine to enter into the Francosphere. Conflict with Russia The German Federation and Russian Empire then soon began to see conflict as a result of German cities in Russian territory. The one to initially spark conflict was Charkov, which was considered in Kievan territory by many Russian higher ups. As a result a preliminary Russian attack on Germany occured, which led to a month of disputes between the two nations across January. Tensions were at their highest when Germany declared a "meme war" on Russia, and conflict began immediately. Only barely was peace restored, however very soon after there was yet another dispute regarding the town of Royan. While tensions remain high with the Russian nation, conflict has mostly ceased. German Role in the Disbanded British Wars The German Role in the Disbanded British Wars was significant, as during every war Germany declared war on the enemies of the United Kingdom, and sent aid to them in military struggles. This however was lesser to the main significance of German involvement, as Germany was mostly involved in finding ways to peacefully end conflicts, and attempted numerous times to unite the UK through diplomacy. This culminated in the disbanding of Australia, after paperpikmin named himself "Kaiser of Australia" on 1/20/2017, thus ending the nation. Isolationism The end of German Reconstruction was seen on 1/20/2018, with the reestablishment of the German Empire under the new Kaiser Carlito II von Hohenzollern, who was made the new leader. The reform once again made Chancellor subsidiary to the Kaiser, as it was in the olden times, with paperpikmin stepping down from the position of dictator and leader. 20 Days Darkness Interlude Dissolution The Second German Empire was content, however after hearing classified information, began to hold a vote on a disbanding of the German state temporarily. The Empire officially dissolved on 1/27/2018, breaking in 3 states: Bavaria, West Prussia aka Germany and East Prussia. This started the period known as the 20 Days of Darkness, wherein Germany slowly withered away for a period of 20 days. Bavaria soon after formed the Second Austrian Republic. Politics of the Early Interlude The first three or four days saw the traditional dictator of paperpikmin leave to live in Canada, and the leader of Prussia, Ian, quit permanently. With Germany in such a distraught state conflict with Russia essentially stopped, however none of the new states, aside from Austria, established a functioning foreign policy. Austria saw a renaissance of sorts, however, launching mass attacks on nations such as Spain and Russia, notably in the Siege of Moscow. Europe as a result slowly changed to adapt to this new event, as conflict that traditionally occurred there happened more increasingly in Asia. Germania Soon afterwards the player Adolf Hitlar returned to the server, and immediately took control over Germany again, renaming it to the Deutsches Reich initially, and soon after Germania. Simply by joining he was able to unite both East Prussia and Austria into his realm. They also initiated the German colonization of South Africa and Madagascar. His return proved to be a failure, however, as Germany continued to disintegrate shortly after his return. Austria very soon after broke off again, though Prussia remained part of the nation. This time saw many towns leave to join Russia as well. Soon after he gave control back to Kaiser Carlito. 10 Day Empire Return to Germany Kaiser Carlito II immediately got to work on rebuilding, bringing back the old german lucled to recreate Bremen and serve as an official, and bringing new cities such as Tallinn into the realm. He and lucled were able to convince paperpikmin, then in Austria, to return as well on the 18th of February, ending the 20 days of darkness, for immediately after Germany stopped it's decline. Immediately at least 5 towns rejoined the nation, and an aggressive foreign policy was re-implemented. Austria, however, would not reunite with the nation, but instead agreed to be a vassal shortly after the Haitian collapse. With elections occurring in Austria, a second anchluss seems possible. Colonial Expansion The Second German Empire immediately got to work on colonial plans, claiming large swaths of Africa and Brazil for the nation. Many initial disputes were heard, such as some with Australia and Spain, however all were solved very shortly after. The first town to mark new expansion was Deutsches Togo, capital of the Viceroyalty of Westafrika. Inactivity and Second Dissolution Germany had already at this point suffered from inactivity since the beginning of the 20 days darkness. The lack of activity crippled Germany as a functioning state, despite solid foreign relations and being at a territorial peak. This inactivity led to the second dissolution wherein many Germans, notably the Chancellor Paper, decided to allow the state to die once and for all. German leadership was then passed to Kaiser Carlito II, however they themselves had been inactive as well. Austro-Germany and Second Germania Fourth World War German dualism reemerged when Kaiser Schober I of Austria and Kaiser Carlito II of Germany decided to merge into Astro-Germany for the war, later renamed Austro-Germany. Many returned to Germany during the war, including paperpikmin, and some helped in return for favors Germany granted in the past, such as GeneralRhombus of Great Britain fighting in the German army. Accordingly leadership was given to Adolf Hitlar once again, making the empire effectively a second Germania. Despite this, the government was not reorganized, and it remains an inactive husk once again, though technically existing. Austro-Germany then revyed up the rusty German war machine, and though the army was a shadow of it's former self, 7 soldiers were still levied for the fight. Battle of Saint Petersburg The war saw the tremendous battle of Saint Petersburg. Kaiser Carlito II von Hohenzollern and Kaiser Schober I von Habsburg both served as generals, with paperpikmin being a commander. Carlito scouted and eventually landed in a hill behind the great city, and had the German army brought in to prepare the offensive. At the time everyone thought Austrian forces were to invade Spain, but as it turns out a declaration of war was made on Russia immediately after, along with an alliance with CCCP. While CCCP fell quickly, and while Russia heavily outnumbered German troops, the initial offensive into the Winter Palace was a huge success, and soon town blocks began to fall. CCCP troops and Resetearth of the nation Earth also came to help in battle. In desperation the tsar themselves entered the fighting, however the war was effectively won at that point. That said, a crash prevented the inevitable victory from occuring. German Dualism While the Second German Empire remained undissolved, it was effectively in the pages of history at this point, with most or all of it's people having moved on. Austria was then the center of the weakened German peoples, however most Germans were inactive or have left permanently by the end of March. In the end, the Federation then turned Empire lasted from October to February, or around 5 months in a functional state, far longer than the First German Empire. In technicality the Empire has lasted from October to April, around 7 months, making it by far the longest lasting German state. While a more powerful and organized state, the Second Empire was not as relatively powerful, with the First one nearly surpassing PWW at it's peak. That said the ability for the Second Empire to influence the world was far greater than that of the First, however a fair amount of this is attributable to lack of the First Empire's will, and the lack of solid international institutions in early 2017 such as the UC. While the Second Empire is seen as a success, it failed to keep a permanent German state such as that in Canada and China, due to the volatile nature of Europe and Germany itself. Reorganization Ultimately it was not dissolution that ended the Second Empire, for the nation was in a more dissolved state prior to it's end and had seen a pseudo-comeback with Austro-Germany's rise. What ended it was the second return of Chancellor Paper and the foundation of a Third German Empire, a decentralized Austro-German state that saw extreme growth and a recreation of Decemberist German foreign policy. While Second Germania technically continues, it's effectively dead and exiled only to South Africa. The new empire accordingly replaced the Second, ending the Second's history. Legacy The Second German Empire is viewed upon favorably to this day as a second golden age in German power and prestige. Aside from the older German core, most view it as the best time in the history of the nation. The seeds sown by the Second Empire led to the rise of the Third German Empire and the subsequent domination over Western and Central Europe. Colonial policies were also expanded on with the establishment of dozens of colonial cities. German dualism was also identified first in the Second Imperium between Germany and Austria, the defining factor of the Third Imperium. In the end, the dualism that at first crippled the Second Empire strengthened the Third tremendously. Militarily the dabmacht also saw a major rise. Governmental Structure Imperial Government: Initially the Imperial government was composed of ministers from several cities that made important decisions with the Chancellors, however after the 20 days darkness began to reorganize once more. Federation Government: Federal Government Federal Council The Federal Council is a ruling body of people who vote on particular issues within the German Federation that have been moved to a vote by the Chancellor. The Council is bicameral, and as such consists of the Senate and the House of Wahrheit. The Senate is composed of elected officials with seats elected once every 2 months to ensure stability within the position. The House of Wahrheit is composed of chosen officials handpicked by the Chancellor to ensure stability and strength in the German government. The structure of the government was being formulated, however was a federated meritocratic system led by the unelected Chancellor Paperpikmin, Kaiser Caarliitoo, and a Federal Council. There are currently 3 seats for position of Senator and 3 for position of Wahrheit Representative. Both are subject to grow as the nation itself grows, however the ratio to the two will always be at a 1:1 ratio unless given exception must be made. Issues are first voted on within the Senate, then within the House of Wahrheit. If a tie is ever the case the Emperor or Chancellor is permitted to act as a tie breaker. The Chancellor may also veto results. The FC also act as advisers. Imperial Ministries The Imperial Ministries are the ministries organized by and run by the Chancellor in order to make Germany a more efficient and meritocratic nation state. The current ministries are: * Ministry of Defense The Ministry of Defense handles the defense and military prowess of the German Federation. They are in charge of ensuring Germany has an active and standing army. * Ministry of Finance The Ministry of Finance is in charge of running the finance of Germany and providing additional funds. They are to ensure Germany has a sustainable economy and maintains a stable treasury, along with being able to pay foreign debt in due time without having to default on loans and purchases. * Ministry of Industry The Ministry of Industry is in charge of establishing factories and other important installations to ensure the German Federation is not low on goods. The most important of these goods are Armor, Weaponry, and Tools. Installations range from grinders for experience to production facilities to create high tier armor. Heads of State Emperor The Emperor is the symbolic and historic head of Germany, dating back to the foundation of the German Empire. This makes the German Federation a constitutional monarchy, however the Emperor maintains specific and notable powers. These powers include: * Maintaining the German Discord * Consulting on every major decision * Making relatively major decisions without direct approval immediately * Maintain a seat under the Chancellorship position and select House of Wahrheit seats for later approval * More undescribed powers depending on how future scenarios dictate As a result of these powers the Emperor still maintains considerable power and is a force within German politics to be noted. They are also capable of resigning and selecting an heir, and are permanently next in line for Chancellorship unless explicitly stated to not be. Chancellor The Chancellor position is the most important one, acting as the ruling head of the German Federation. They are the entity that unites the entire federation, and as such do not have completely described powers as they generally are able to act upon any. They are somewhat tied to counsel by the Federal Council and Emperor, and must respect certain rights by the States, however they are not legally bound in a specific manner, giving them a level of absolute power. They are an unelected position to prevent a coup from ending the Federation. Federalized System Regions Regions are collections of German states and are organized based off of political and geographic methods. Currently there are three regions, Deutschland, the core of Germany, Francia, the region led by KadeTheDank, and Italia, ruled by Lamb. The Deutschland region is always led by the Chancellor. Regional powers allow the drafting of constituent constitutions, that must not interfere with any german law and must be approved by the Chancellor. If this is done they are put into effect in said region. States act the same as in Deutschland. * Deutschland Core * Francia * Italia States States are the regions within Germany, and are divided into different unique types that each have certain powers and responsibilities to the federal government. They are ruled by governors and are generally somewhat autonomous, able to make local rules. The capital state is currently Brandenburg-Cologne, only consisting of the cities of Ulm and Berlin, and not including any surrounding territories as a result. The territories are considered such as they are where the Chancellor and Emperor reside, and in the case of this changing, the capital state would be dissolved and reorganized, absorbed into the local states surrounding them. A. Deutschland Core * Saxony (Leipzig) * Prussia (Konigsberg, Berlin, Danzig) * Bavaria-Sudetenland (Munich, Border of Germany) * Rhineland (Bremen, Ulm, Grunstadt) * Hessen-Wurtenburg (Wuppertal, Essen, Frankfurt) Districts Districts are an exception to Statehood, as they are either run by the Chancellor or Emperor. The cities are excluded from the state and are default included in the Deutschland region, despite location. Currently the only district is the Ulm-Berlin district, which if either town leaves the seat of power will enter into the Rhineland and Brandenburg-Saxony regions respectively. Religion While originally not being an important factor, over time religion began to shape Germany more and more. Religious Breakdown The Three major religions across mainland Germany currently are Christianity, Wokism, and Spaghettism. The Christian majority can further be broken down into Lutherans, whom make up the vast majority of Germany, Lutheran-Llamaists, who are both Lutheran and strongly Llamaist and are exclusively found in Ulm, and German Orthodox, found exclusively in Grunstadt. The region of Bavaria remains a stronghold for Reformed Wokism, headed by Patriarch 73beetle, and Spaghettism, found exclusively in Danzig. There are plenty of other religions outside of the mainland, such as Catholic Rome, however the mainland is all that is surveyed currently. Diplomacy The German Federation keeps most of it's diplomacy restricted to the nation itself, and in extreme cases is solely handled by the Chancellor and Kaiser. As such not much is known about their diplomacy, however once a nation falls relations are declassified. Certain relationships are generally open however. Alliances The following are the allies of the Federation, and the nations it guarantees. Handling of Diplomacy Germany handles diplomacy entirely through the Chancellor. While members have a say, the final decisions are always made by the Chancellor, unless they are contradicted by the entire Council. A Chancellorian Diplomat would be chosen in the event that the Chancellor of Germany became a Secretary General on the United Coalition. Territory The German Federation is broken up into three regions, Deutschland, Frankia, and Outer Deutschland, composing Germany itself, West Francia, and all other towns under German control. Maps Maps of German Entities Category:Nations Category:Germany Category:Past Nations